Will You Stay With Me?
by LerDan
Summary: Love Actually!AU The writer's story, mute!Sam, deaf!Sam, writer!Lucifer. Crushed by his brother and now ex-wife's love-affair, Lucifer leaves for his summer house at the lake. He meets his new housekeeper at the house and despite the fact that Sam can't speak, they communicate pretty well.


**Thanks to my friend who beta-read this for me :) The underlined sentences are of Sam writing down on a piece of paper, the Italics are of Sam/Lucifer signing, and the texting is also in Italics.**

**Enjoy the story, and I hope you'll leave me pretty things to read later!**

* * *

**Will You Stay With Me?**

It's been hours since the fight.

The fight that made him pack up some of his stuff and tell his wife—now ex-wife—to leave the house by the time he'd get back. He didn't tell her where he was going or when he was coming back, just that she should leave.

She had looked at him with teary eyes and told him that she was sorry. He hadn't even looked at his brother's face when he told him that he didn't want to see him ever again. He hoped that he understood the seriousness of the situation and wouldn't question it.

Lucifer Nichols was an ordinary, quiet man. He was a writer, not really a famous one, but famous enough to get by with his daily life. He rode a Chevrolet pickup and listened to classic rock music. Right now he was content with just listening to his car's engine as he accelerated down the road. If he hurried, he'd be there just in time for his housekeeper to show up with someone so that they could take care of the house while he worked on his new book.

His summer house was a few hours away from the city, and close to the lake. It was cool up there and calm. And that was all he needed right now.

The house was average size, had two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. The whole house was decorated the way he wanted, thanks for small miracles because the house that he had just left was all her design. He was planning on selling it as soon as he got back.

Finding your own brother with your wife in your bed would do crazy things to you.

Lucifer parked in front of the house and got out. It was sunny out here, but cold anyway. It was mid-October already. He grabbed his small bag from the backseat and closed the car doors after him. He quickly walked inside and looked around. It was cleaned up nicely, which was good. The furniture was covered with white sheets so Lucifer started to take them off. Next he opened up the windows Even if it was cold outside, he still liked breathing in fresh air at home. She didn't like it. He didn't care.

By the time he finished cleaning, there was a knock at the front door and he hurried to open it. It was Mrs. Turner the housekeeper. She was getting older so she had suggested Lucifer hire a replacement, whom she had hopefully brought along with her.

"Good morning, Mr. Nichols," she said with a bright smile. Her British accent ever present.

"Mrs. Turner," he replied back.

"I was pretty surprised when you told me you were coming to visit for a while. It was all so sudden."

"It was a last minute decision."

"At this time of the year?" Worry lines marred her features.

"Working on a new book," said Lucifer, looking behind Mrs. Turner to see a boy—or was it a young man?—standing just a few feet away from them. He was tan and had wavy brown hair that wrapped his face into an adorable roundness. He was also freakishly tall, maybe a head taller than Lucifer himself. The most surprising part wasn't his appearance, though he _was_ very good looking, but the fact that he was male. Lucifer didn't know that young men were up for this kind of a job. He looked really nervous.

"Ah!" said Mrs. Turner, bringing Lucifer promptly back to earth. "Yes, that's your new housekeeper. Sam?" She turned and motioned for him to come close. The guy—Sam—looked at her for a minute and then fast-walked towards her. "Lucifer, this is Sam."

"Pleasure," Lucifer said, but the guy didn't react to him. He was just staring at Mrs. Turner. Lucifer frowned at that.

Mrs. Turner looked at Lucifer and then back at Sam. "Oh," she said and then she reached out and pulled Sam's hair to the side. Lucifer's heart sank; he wore a hearing aid and Mrs. Turner was switching it on. Lucifer turned to ask Mrs. Turner about it, when the boy looked at her gratefully and then turned back to Lucifer. He stuck out his hand and Lucifer shook it, dazed. He noticed that Sam had a firm grip. If the wide shoulders and that sheer height was anything to go by, the guy should have this kind of strength.

"So, Sam, this is Lucifer. You're going to take care of his house and, sometimes, him as well," Mrs. Turner explained.

Sam nodded at her then moved his hands in complex ways. Mrs. Turner replied similarly.

Lucifer was extremely confused. "Mrs. Turner?" he asked and she looked at him. "What's going on here exactly?" he asked, trying not to sound confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He doesn't speak or hear clearly. But he is a nice man, and he will take care of you. Do not worry, Mr. Nichols."

Lucifer hesitated for a moment but when Sam smiled at him with this big, goofy, childlike smile, he was sold.

**000**

The next few days passed in silence. Lucifer wasn't really surprised that it was so quiet because he wasn't a big talker himself and Sam mostly kept to himself. The partially deaf giant was always cleaning up the house, making tea or coffee, or sometimes baking cupcakes or pies that were so mouthwatering Lucifer couldn't help but moan at the taste. That was probably the only time they ever spent together in one room.

Sam was always reading or typing on his phone, chatting with someone, maybe his girlfriend or wife. Lucifer didn't know and didn't really care. Which is sort of a lie.

After dinner, Lucifer would drive Sam to the outskirts of town where Sam would walk to the bus stop to go home. The car rides were silent as well.

Lucifer did try to make conversation now and again, but it was mostly pointless because Sam could never talk to answer him.

The thought always made Lucifer kind of sad.

One time when Lucifer was writing a difficult part in his new novel, Sam came in to bring him a new cup of tea. Their fingers brushed just when Sam tried to take one of the cups already on the table.

"Oh, sorry." Lucifer snatched his hand away from Sam's and looked anywhere but at Sam. Sam didn't react and just began collecting the different sizes of mugs that he had on the table. Lucifer tried to help him, but somehow their hands kept bumping into each other and Lucifer would apologize again. He wouldn't get an answer back.

Lucifer was sitting outside today. It was a sunny and there was a soft breeze in the air that he enjoyed. He only had a sweater on and it wasn't that bad. It was already mid-November. A month had passed by and Lucifer didn't even realize it, until he saw the date on the calendar by the fridge. He'd already had a bunch of tea and was using the empty mugs as a way to keep the papers on the table, lest the wind picked up.

Sam showed up just before Lucifer was about to finish one more chapter. Lucifer didn't notice what was happening before it was too late. Sam picked up one of the mugs and the papers flew away from their place. Lucifer watched, frozen as they flew right into the water.

"Aw, shit!" he exclaimed. He stood up to catch them, but Sam was already on the move. He plucked out his hearing aid and ran towards the dock. As he ran, he took off his thick sweater and undershirt.

"No, wait! You don't have to!" Lucifer yelled after him. But Sam paid him no attention. He took off his boots and then his pants. Lucifer stared in fascination, blinking. "It's—it's crap. You don't have to—" His voice got stuck in his throat as he really looked at Sam. His back and legs were rippling with muscles and Lucifer's mouth watered at the sight. The last thing that crossed his mind was the fact that Sam preferred boxers when Lucifer's blood went south when Sam dropped into the water. "Fuck!" exclaimed Lucifer as he took off towards the dock after him.

Sam was shuddering in the water and was trying to collect as many of the papers as he could. Lucifer was still yelling that "it's crap" and that Sam "shouldn't have done that,"but of course Sam couldn't hear him. So the only logical thing to do was for Lucifer to get in after him.

So he did. _And holy shit that water was cold_. "Fuck!" he cried, looking at Sam whose teeth were chattering from the cold. Lucifer felt instantly bad for the guy. Good thing he left his hearing aids out before diving in headfirst into this freezing water, because then his device would get ruined.

Lucifer gathered his already withering and extremely wet papers from the water, all the while complaining and grumbling under his breath, telling Sam loudly that it wasn't worth it, that it wasn't worth their time and that it was full of bullshit, but of course Sam couldn't hear him. At one point, Lucifer flailed because he didn't set his feet down on the right spot and Sam let out a bark of laughter that made Lucifer stop for a minute and just stare at him.

Sam looked so… different with the sunlight hitting the back of his head, making him look like a young god or something. Lucifer swallowed hard and walked around the water to gather the papers.

It took them quite some time to collect the scattered pages. When they'd gotten all they could, they trudged back to shore and walked towards the house. Lucifer cast a glance to where his typewriter was at, and the papers, but he shrugged it off. He'd collect them later. He looked at Sam and his heart clenched; the boy had his arms around himself and was shuddering from the cold. Lucifer shook his head, sighed, and clapped him on the shoulder. Sam turned and looked at him, his wide, kind eyes bright in the sunlight, and Lucifer took another steadying breath. He looked so innocent.

"C'mon," said Lucifer, jerking his head towards the house. "Let's get you inside and warm."

Once inside, Lucifer quickly went to the shelf by the door that held warm blankets. He grabbed three of them and gave two to Sam. Sam took them and smiled, a small, shy smile that made Lucifer's stomach clench painfully. He needed to get a grip of himself. He was acting like a teenager with their first crush. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself and then walked into the kitchen while Sam went and sat on one of the chairs by the table. Lucifer quickly made them teas and brought the mugs to where was he sitting. He placed one in front of him and smiled when Sam beamed up at him and nodded his head. They were silent for some time, quietly sipping their teas. Lucifer noticed that Sam wasn't shivering anymore, but his hair was still wet and plastered to his forehead. It made him look so much younger.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he said at last, but Sam wasn't looking at him, he was starring off into the distance. Lucifer frowned. Wasn't his hearing aid on? He looked closely at Sam's ear and saw that there wasn't anything peeking out of the mane of hair. Ah right, it was on the table outside, right next to his typewriter. Lucifer sighed and gently tapped on Sam's leg to get his attention. Sam jumped a bit then turned his attention back to Lucifer, his eyes wide and innocent as always. Lucifer didn't know how to interact with him so he gave him an apologetic smile and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about what happened," he said again, this time making his lips move wider, annunciation the words more. Maybe Sam knew how to lip-read?

His suspicion was confirmed when Sam's eyes zeroed in on his lips as he spoke. He was feeling self-conscious about it, but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to have a conversation with this boy. "I didn't mean for you to get all wet and stuff."

Sam stared at him and gave him a crooked smile. Then he moved his hands in complicated manners.

Lucifer stared for a minute. He didn't know what he was signing. "Uhm…" He held up his hands and Sam stopped, his smile turning down a bit. "I don't know—I mean, I don't understand what you're signing," he said slowly.

Sam's smile dimmed down a bit more and he dropped his hands down onto his lap.

"Sorry, kid," Lucifer whispered.

Sam took a deep, steadying breath and tried to sign again. _It was no problem for me to go in the water. No need to apologize. I just hope that it was worth it and it wasn't some crappy romantic novel._

Lucifer watched helplessly as Sam gave him a small smile as he finished signing. Lucifer smiled back and shrugged.

"I don't understand, I'm so sorry," he apologized again.

Sam shook his head. After a moment of silence, he started to sign again. _What's the story about?_

Lucifer watched his hands as they moved. "Sorry?"

Sam sighed and then started to move his right hand, as if he was writing on a paper and then clapped his palms together and opened them, pretending to read.

"Oh! You mean my—my book?" asked Lucifer. At Sam's nod, he relaxed a bit. Not a hard conversation to hold. "What about it?"

_What's it about?_ he signed again. He started fake-crying, made a blissful face and hummed a broken sound, then took an imaginary knife and moved his hand back and forth, as if pretending to kill someone.

"Oh! You mean what genre it is?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

"It's, uh—it's about angels. And demons."

Sam's mouth shaped an 'o' and he stared at Lucifer for quite some time. So long that Lucifer squirmed a bit under his gaze. Then Sam gave him a crooked smile that made his cheeks dimple. Lucifer was transfixed by it for a bit. Sam signed again, but Lucifer still didn't understand what he was saying.

"What?" he asked, but Sam only shook his head and he stood up. Lucifer stood up as well. He noticed, not for the first time, that Sam was taller than him. Sam gave him a smile again and tapped his wrist. Lucifer nodded. "Yeah, it's time to take you home. Get dressed and I'll take you." He gave him a smile that Sam returned.

He walked away then turned around and signed something. Lucifer only gave him a sad smile and a shake of his head. Sam nodded and left the kitchen.

Lucifer wondered what he had signed to him, the first and the second time that he didn't understand. Sam was an attractive man, he was tall and he seemed intelligent—with all the books he was reading daily, how could he not be intelligent? With a heavy heart Lucifer realized that Sam probably had dreams that he wished would become true. What were they? Did he ever want to study some sort of profession? If yes, then what? Lucifer wanted to know all the answers to these unspoken questions. He wanted to get to know Sam inside-out.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he whirled around to find Sam standing very close. He gave Lucifer a smile and tapped at his ear.

"You—you can hear me now?"

Sam nodded.

Lucifer sighed in relief and nodded back. "Let's get you home, then."

Unbeknownst to Lucifer, Sam's signings held an important message in them. The first one had said, _Maybe you should name one of your characters after me? So then you won't forget about me when you don't need me anymore? _And the second one been, _You driving me home in the evenings is the saddest time of the day for me. I hope it is for you as well._

**000**

It took everything in Lucifer's willpower to not push Sam against the wall and kiss him a week after the incident. The growing attraction to him was quickly getting out of control. Lucifer found himself holding his breath whenever Sam left something on the table by his side, be it a mug of tea, a sandwich, or a bowl of soup. He'd always keep an eye on Lucifer to get him to eat and not accidentally starve himself. Lucifer was, of course, grateful for that. Plus, Sam had magical hands that could make even a cheese sandwich taste orgasmic.

But today… today was different. Sam was in the kitchen, making something that smelled delicious, and he was wearing this really tight, gray, v-neck shirt. Lucifer could see his back muscles move as he worked. It was mesmerizing and Lucifer just wanted to touch and take and pull and just devour him for all he was worth. A stirring began in the lower part of his body. He ignored it. Again. Someday he was going to snap and have his way with Sam, but now was not the time for that. So he took several deep breathes and went back to his writing.

Several minutes passed when a plate of warm food was placed in front of him. He stared for a moment then lifted his eyes up to Sam's face. Sam gave him a small smile and indicated for him to eat. Lucifer looked down at the plate again and cocked his head to the side. He hesitantly looked up at Sam and asked as slowly as he could, "Will you have dinner with me?"

The shock on Sam's face would've been hilarious if Lucifer didn't mean every word. Sam took a shuddering breathe and nodded. He walked towards the stove and loaded his own plate of food while Lucifer quickly gathered his scattered papers from the table and put them aside with his laptop. Sam walked to the table and sat opposite him. They shared a small smile and then it was silent, save from the constant clacking of their spoons hitting the plates.

Lucifer forgot how tall Sam was and he stretched his legs out in front of him, hitting his legs with Sam's in the process. He quickly tried to pull his legs away, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Sam quickly locked Lucifer's right leg between his own.

They sat there in a tense silence, Sam looking right into his eyes, daring him to move. Lucifer swallowed hard, and then relaxed. He moved his leg to the side, where it would be more comfortable. Sam relaxed as well and went back to his food. Lucifer followed suit.

Lucifer's mind was reeling. What did this mean? Did Sam have feelings for him as well? Or did he just want to be close to him? Lucifer sighed internally. This wasn't the first time he had thought of this, but he wished that Sam could talk. That way, they could've just talked about this and nothing would've been awkward or tense. But in a way, this was something that Lucifer admired in Sam. Sam couldn't talk or hear, but he could express himself in a far more interesting way. He had a smile that could brighten up a dim room. He had deep brown eyes that held so much kindness and heat to them that every time he looked at Lucifer, Lucifer couldn't help but shudder under his gaze. He liked the fact that Sam was taller than him, and had muscles that could rival the Greek gods.

Maybe he could write Sam into his novel as the storm god.

Sam nudged his leg and he blinked several times, getting out of his thoughts. "Hm?"

Sam gave him a smile and then shook his head. He hung his head down, his cheeks turning red.

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows and smiled tentatively. "Hey," he said and nudged Sam's leg, to get his attention. Wide, innocent eyes looked into his and Lucifer internally shuddered. He had no idea how he was going to survive this. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Sam looked at him for a moment, licked his lips (Lucifer's eyes zeroed down on the action), and then sighed. He lifted his hands to sign but stopped, remembering that Lucifer didn't know how to sign. He looked around and spotted a pencil and some papers. He plucked out a blank sheet and stared at Lucifer, silently asking if it was okay to use them.

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, of course. Go ahead." He pushed his plate to the side and leaned onto the table.

Sam shifted in his seat and started to write his response.

I wasn't really thinking about anything specific. I was just. He stopped at that and looked up at Lucifer.

Lucifer gave him a small smile. "Go on. Don't be shy. Be honest."

Sam nodded and then huffed out a laugh as he wrote, I was just staring at your eyes. They look so beautiful and mesmerizing. I could get lost in them.

He pushed the paper back to Lucifer and stared down at his hands, a blush blooming over his cheeks.

Lucifer didn't know how he was feeling inside. Was it happiness or was it something else that was crashing into his lungs, suffocating him? He didn't know if his face could hold off the grin that threatened to split his face in half, but he managed to contain it. If he read this the right way—because, honestly, there wasn't any other way to read it—it meant that Sam had feelings for him as well. He didn't know what to do with that knowledge.

He was about to say something when there was a scrape of the chair being pushed away from the table and suddenly Sam was leaning against the table and had his lips pressed to his. It was clumsy, off-center, and Lucifer didn't know what to do. He was frozen in place and by the time he caught up to the fact that Sam was kissing him—_Sam was actually kissing him_—Sam had pulled back, his eyes wide with fear. He looked him in the eye and vanished.

"Sam! Wait!" Lucifer called after him, but Sam didn't seem to hear him. He just walked out of the house, slamming the door after him.

Lucifer huffed out the breath he was holding and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then dropped his hand to his lips and closed his eyes. Sam's lips had been extremely soft. He thought that they'd be chapped, but they weren't; they were soft and nice and would fit perfectly in between Lucifer's own.

They were intoxicating.

They were something that Lucifer had never tried before.

They were something that Lucifer wanted.

Now that he had a small taste, Lucifer was craving for them.

And when Lucifer wanted something, he would do anything to get it.

**000**

_Nov 27__th__ 11:48am: I haven't heard from you since yesterday. Please write me something so I'll know you're safe._

_Nov 27__th__ 1:45pm: I'm not mad at you, if you think that I am, then no, I'm not. Please say something._

_Nov 27__th__ 2:00pm: this house feels fucking depressing without you._

_Nov 27__th__ 2:01pm: sorry for swearing. I'm not mad at you._

_Nov 27__th__ 2:30pm: I'm starving without you. I'm not even eating._

_Nov 27__th__ 3:34pm: Sammy, please…_

_Nov 27__th__ 3:45pm: Let's talk?_

_Nov 27__th__ 3:46pm: you know what I mean._

_Nov 27__th__ 5:00pm: I'm not going to fire you, you know?_

_Nov 27__th__ 5:45pm: I'm still hungry._

_Nov 27__th__ 5:46pm: ugh I can't even make tea._

_Nov 27__th__ 5:47pm: I need your help._

_Nov 27__th__ 9:00pm: I'm going to leave the front door open._

_Nov 27__th__ 9:13pm: please._

_Dec. 2__nd __11__:30pm: I hate my brother._

_Dec. 4__th__ 12:45pm: I can't stop thinking about you._

_Dec. 5__th__ 15:43pm: I miss you so much it actually hurts._

_Dec. 6__th__ 13:00pm: I'm actually taking sign language classes. Just for you. It doesn't seem so hard._

_Dec. 6__th__ 13:10pm: who am I kidding? I won't be able to remember half of this stuff. I'm actually proud of you._

_Dec. 15__th__ 16:34pm: apparently, my dick of a brother thinks that it's not okay to drink myself into oblivion at this time of the day. I don't really blame you for that, but I blame you. I don't even know you for fuck's sake. And look at what you've done to me._

_Dec. 15__th__, 23:24pm: I mis u. y arnt u sain smth? I MIS U._

_Dec. 16__th__, 14:56pm: ow my head. How many did I drink last night? And drunk texting? Really, Lucifer? Really?_

_Dec. 20__th__, 11:00am: my sister dragged me to go Christmas shopping. Who does last minute Christmas shopping? Oh right. My sister._

_Dec. 20__th__, 12:30pm: SIGH_

_Dec. 25__th__, 12:01am: Merry Christmas, Sammy._

**000**

"Your constant checking of that phone is giving me a headache, and I'm still not drunk enough for this shit," said Cas as he drank his cocktail. He lounged on Lucifer's couch, his feet thrown over the glass coffee table. Cas was Lucifer's youngest brother and he was staying with Lucifer for the holidays in Lucifer's apartment that he had got at the start of the month. They didn't talk about Michael and what he had done to Lucifer.

"Don't you have your own place to stay at?" Lucifer asked, kicking his legs off of the coffee table. "It's glass, Cas. Glass!"

"Fine," he drawled, getting his feet down on the ground. "But in all seriousness, Lucy."

"Don't call me that."

"Your behavior is odd considering you don't know this person," continued Cas as if Lucifer hadn't spoken. "You know his name and that's it. You don't know what kind of family he's got, or if he's got brothers or sisters or parents. You don't know anything about him, and yet you're acting like a love-sick pup. Why?"

Lucifer took a moment to reply. "He's different from anyone that I've ever met in my life. He's got a charm that I want to get to know by shredding him piece by piece. I want to know what's hidden inside his head. I want to know what's hidden inside his heart, aside from him being the most kind-hearted person anyone's ever had the fortune to meet. I just want to get to know him and be with him. You've never had that feeling?" Lucifer paused and looked at Cas. "You've never gotten that feeling where you stare at a person and just know that they're the one for you?"

Cas ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "Shit, man, when you put things like that I know what you mean. So what now? You're just going to sit and mope around your apartment without searching for Sam?"

"I can't search for him. I have no idea where he lives."

Cas stared at him for a moment. "Dude, you can be so dense sometimes. Give me his number."

Lucifer tightened his hold on his phone. "Why?"

Cas rolled his eyes and said, bored, "Do you wanna find him, or not?" Lucifer nodded. "Then give me his phone number and stop being a baby about it."

Lucifer frowned and scrolled through his phone to find Sam's number. He told it to Cas and sat back to stare at Sam's name some more. Cas got on the phone with someone and started talking about things that made no sense. Lucifer shrugged and shot Sam another message.

_Dec. 29__th__ 4:47pm: my brother has gone crazy. Shame, he was a nice dude._

Still no reply. Lucifer sighed and dropped his head back on the couch. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He hadn't done anything wrong. What was the problem with Sam kissing Lucifer? It wasn't even a normal kiss, to start with. It was just a brush of two lips together. But oh, how glorious it had felt.

Lucifer snorted. He was obsessing over nothing. He didn't even know if Sam was a good kisser or not. He just had his lips over his and that was it. Nothing extraordinary. But Lucifer wanted more. He needed more.

"Yo." Cas nudged Lucifer's leg. Lucifer opened his eyes and sat up straighter. Cas thrust a piece of paper at him. "Get dressed. We're going after Sammy."

"Wait, what?" asked Lucifer. He looked down at the paper and saw that it had an address on it. "Cas?"

"Yes, I found out where Sam lives. You can thank me later. Now go get dressed. We're going to find your man."

Lucifer stood up and looked at Cas. He didn't know what to say so he hugged his brother briefly then walked to his bedroom to get dressed.

**000**

Lucifer was nervous as hell so he let Cas to drive to Sam's house. It was mostly quiet. Cas made some comments now and again, but Lucifer wasn't sure if he could reply so he just hummed at everything. He was stuck thinking about the fact that he was going to see Sam again, even though he might not want to see Lucifer's face ever again. But then, he had no reason to behave like that. It wasn't like Lucifer was the one who had initiated the kiss in the first place.

"It's going to be fine," said Cas, breaking Lucifer out of his thoughts at last. "If he kissed you then he wants you. And besides, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe he regrets it?" Lucifer solemnly looked out the window.

"Nah, I don't think he regrets it. I think it's because you're really fugly and don't know how to kiss properly. No, wait. That'll mean that he does regret it. Or maybe…."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and tuned out his brother's voice as he got more exaggerated with his tales of why Sam ran away. He probably just got scared, Lucifer thought. He did look terrified.

Lucifer sighed. He took out his phone and sent another message to Sam.

_Dec. 29__th__ 9:34pm: you have no idea what's waiting for you._

After a moment of silent driving Cas pulled over. "Here we are."

Lucifer looked out of the window and stared at a small and simple looking house. "This is his house?" he asked dumbly. He knew it was his house, he remembered the house number from the piece of paper that Cas showed him.

"Yes, I'm sure it's his house. C'mon." Cas pulled his seat belt off and got out of the car. Lucifer swallowed hard and then got out as well. He walked the short distance from the car to the front door, nervously running his hand through his hair. It was a bit cold outside and his ears were red. He had always been self-conscious about that.

He tugged at his ear out of habit and then raised his hand to knock on the door. Cas was standing right beside him, looking bored. They waited for a few seconds before there were the sounds of someone walking towards the door and someone opened it.

"Yeah?" It was a guy around Cas' age. He had startlingly green eyes, and boyish looks. He had a hamburger in his hand, and looked a bit irritated. Apparently, they had interrupted his dinner.

"Hello, is Sam home?" asked Lucifer politely.

The guy's eyes raked over him and Lucifer stood up straighter. He frowned. "Who's askin'?"

"I'm Lucifer, Sam's—"

"Oh, so you're Lucifer." There was some recognition in the guy's voice and Lucifer relaxed a bit. "I'm Dean, Sam's older brother." He held out his hand and Lucifer took it enthusiastically. "And who are you?" Dean's eyes cut to Cas who was standing to the side, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Cas, Lucifer's brother," he replied with a grin and a sly wink.

Dean's mouth twitched and then looked back to Lucifer. "Well? What do you want?"

"I was hoping I could talk to Sam," said Lucifer slowly.

"He isn't here," said Dean.

"Isn't here?" Lucifer felt disappointed.

"Nope."

"Where is he?"

"He's taking late night classes at the local high school. They teach sign language up there as well. And other things as well, you know. Anyways," said Dean offhandedly. He looked down at his burger and then back to Lucifer. "Anything else?"

"Nope, thank you." Lucifer turned to walk away when Dean called after him.

"Hey! Hurt him and I'll cut you, yeah?"

"I have no intention of hurting him," replied Lucifer seriously.

Dean looked at him for a moment then nodded once. He turned to Cas, gave him a smirk, and closed the door.

"Mmm, what a beast," said Cas once they were in the car.

"Really?" asked Lucifer, indifferent to Dean's looks. He was attractive, but he wasn't Sam.

"Yes—oh my God," said Cas, staring out the window.

"What?" asked Lucifer. He looked outside and snorted. Dean was walking towards them, a small smile on his lips. Cas leaned over Lucifer and quickly rolled down the window. Lucifer instantly pulled back to give him space.

"Hey, listen," Dean said, "It's almost time for me to pick Sam up from school, so why don't you follow me?" Dean was mainly talking to Cas at this point, so Lucifer stayed silent.

"Yeah, sure." Cas sounded breathless and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"See ya guys in a bit," said Dean. He winked and smiled at Cas again before walking to his Chevy Impala and starting it up.

"Jesus have mercy on my soul," Cas muttered as he drove after Dean.

**000**

When they got to the school, there were people outside, going in or out of the building. Lucifer got out of the car and looked around. He was feeling anxious as he leaned against the car and scanned the crowd for the familiar bob of hair that would tower over everyone else.

As he grew anxious and debated leaving, Dean spoke, "Calm down, Romeo, here comes Juliet. SAMMY!"

Lucifer turned around to see Sam emerging from the crowd, wearing that small smile that made Lucifer's insides somersault. His eyes flicked from Dean to Cas then finally to Lucifer. He stopped halfway to where they were standing. His smile vanished and he took a tentative step backward as Lucifer took a step forward.

Lucifer frowned. What was wrong? Was he… did he regret their kiss? Didn't he want anything with Lucifer? Because the emotions that he could freely read in Sam's eyes right now were anything but regret and dejection. They were filled with hope and longing. The same things that Lucifer was feeling.

He took another step forward and raised his hand in a small wave. "Hey, Sam," he said, giving Sam a small smile that Sam didn't return. He seemed to be frozen in place. Lucifer raised both his hands and licked his lips nervously. "Here goes nothing," he muttered, then started to sign.

_I don't know if I'm good at this or not, but I took classes so I hope it'll be worth it. Sorry if I make any mistakes. Still learning. You probably saw, by now, that I've written you lots of messages. And I always anticipated a reply from you, because I know, deep down, that you're the kind of a person who would answer to any text message they got._

"What the hell is he doing?" Lucifer heard Cas ask Dean.

"He's signing, you idiot," Dean replied.

"What's he saying?" Cas asked and Lucifer heard Dean sigh.

"Something extremely sappy that'll make Sam cry, now or later."

Lucifer shook his head and continued. _Our brothers are idiots._

Sam let out a laugh at that. His eyes were brimming with tears.

_Don't cry yet, _Lucifer signed.

Sam tried to smile, but failed. So he nodded, instead.

_Good, because I don't think I would've been able to continue what I have to say without running to you… _Lucifer paused._ And kissing away your tears. _

Sam took a shuddering, steadying breath.

_I like you, if you haven't noticed that yet,_ Lucifer continued._ I like you a lot_. _I don't think I've ever liked someone this much. Not even my ex-wife. I want you to understand that I don't regret that kiss. The kiss that could've been so much more if you hadn't gone MIA. _

Sam laughed at that, a few tears running down his face. Lucifer's heart clenched.

_So I didn't stop writing you, because I, somehow, know you. Half of you anyway. But I want to know more, Sammy. _Lucifer took a step forward, getting closer to Sam, but Sam remained where he was standing. His eyes were filled with tears and more were spilling down his face. Even when his face was covered with tears, he still looked so adorable and cute that Lucifer wanted nothing more than reach out and hug him and kiss him, but not now. Now he had to get this out. _I want to know you. I __**need**__ to know you. I feel so empty that I can't even think straight. I need you._

He was a feet away from Sam now, and Sam didn't even try to stop the tears that were falling freely now, but Lucifer loved what he was seeing. He reached out and touched Sam's cheek with the tip of his finger. He felt Sam lean in into his touch.

"I'm going to puke," Dean said in the background. There was a small "oomf" and Lucifer assumed that Cas had punched him. Good.

_I miss you, Sam, _Lucifer signed. _I want you to stay with me. Will you stay with me? I don't want to spend New Year's alone._

Sam took heaving breathes and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffed a few times and then looked around. There were people standing there, looking at them. They were people from the school and probably saw what Lucifer had said to him and they were all standing and waiting for Sam to answer to Lucifer's confession.

"C'mon man, say something. I'm dying here!" yelled Dean. There was another "oomf" sound as Cas probably punched him again.

Sam puffed out a breath of laughter and then looked at Lucifer. He started nodding and then said, "Yes."

Lucifer stood stock still. Did he imagine that? Did Sam really— "What? Did you just say that? You can talk?" Lucifer was almost squeaking from the knowledge.

"Learning," said Sam. His wording was numbed and rough, but he was saying the words more clearly. Lucifer almost died from relief and happiness.

"You said yes and you are learning," Lucifer laughed and on impulse, pulled Sam to a tight hug. "You're learning…" He was in awe.

Sam's strong arms quickly hugged him back, pulling him against his chest. There was clapping and cheering from all around them. Lucifer pulled back and gazed adoringly up at Sam. Sam smiled down at him, and then leaned in and gave Lucifer a kiss on the lips. Lucifer melted in Sam's arms as their lips molded against one another. It felt right.

Lucifer pulled back and then whispered, "I just have one question." When Sam nodded, Lucifer cupped his cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs. Sam's eyes fluttered close and then open again. "Why did you leave?"

"Scared," Sam whispered back.

Lucifer nodded. He'd suspected that, but knowing that he was right made the tightness in his heart ease up a bit. He pulled Sam's face close to his and then kissed him again just because he could. Sam was his. Sam was going to stay with him.

Lucifer's heart was going to combust from the excitement, and oh what a way this would've been to die….

**000**

There was no sound other than the crackling of the fire and the heavy breathing of two human beings connected to one another in an intimate position. Desperate moans were held back by the two sets of lips that met each other every few seconds, their breaths mingled together as they breathed each other in. Hands pulled at sweaty skin, hair was gripped tightly as their hips moved desperately in an attempt for release.

Sam looked up at Lucifer's open and lust-filled eyes, and Sam once again realized what he had liked about him in the first place. His eyes were open and earnest, they held so much passion in them, and when they were directed at Sam he always had a hard time breathing. Especially now when they were so close to each other, Lucifer moving on top of him as he took it all in.

He pulled at Lucifer, and Lucifer followed his urgency. Their kisses were passionate and open-mouthed because when Lucifer kissed, he filled everything he felt at that moment into the kiss. And since Sam had a serious addiction to Lucifer's lips, he always chased after them. And Lucifer let him. He never said no to Sam. Sam didn't think it was possible for Lucifer to say no to him. Not after this, not after their connection. It was impossible to pull them apart, and for that, both were thankful.

When relief coursed through their bodies, they both shuddered and held on to each other, always trying to stay closer. They weren't ready to let go yet.

Lucifer was sure he wouldn't ever be able to let Sam go.

Sam was totally on board with that.


End file.
